


to say

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Complications [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Casey Parker, We all knew this was coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: There was no big speech, no shouting off a rooftop, just a half asleep Casey in Owen's arms standing near a nurse station.





	to say

**Author's Note:**

> some sweet thing i wrote before all the angst of "comments"
> 
> enjoy

It wasn't long after they had gotten back together when it happened. 

They were trying to be careful, both knowing full well that they both had a temper that was to strong, and that getting overly worked up would only end badly. But they were trying, and mostly succeeding. They followed the damn rules, being professional, not hooking up in on-call rooms and _ talking  _ like functioning human adults that were both a little broken.

Still, it wasn’t long after. 

Casey had been absolutely exhausted, and when he had come up to Owen, who had been standing near a nurse station, he almost had fallen asleep standing up while leaning on the other man. He was rarely affectionate while they were at work, especially in public. So Owen cherished those fleeting moments when Casey would come up and hug him, or give him a quick kiss. For that reason when Casey had wrapped his arms around Owen, leaning against him, almost like he needed the support to keep standing, Owen smiled, but didn’t move, hoping that he would stay for a little while.

“I’m tired,” Casey whispered, in almost a whiny tone, causing Owen to chuckle slightly.

They mostly just stood there, Owen nudging Casey every now and then to make sure that he wouldn’t actually fall asleep.

“Owen,” Casey murmured suddenly, his eyes still closed and half asleep leaning against man, “I love you.” 

It was barely audible, but still, Owen had heard and was shocked. He didn’t think there were at that point yet. He didn't know what to say, of course he loved Casey back, hell he'd probably loved him for way longer then he's allowed himself to believe. 

Casey shifted, trying to look Owen in the eyes without moving to much, “Did you hear me, Owen?” he asked. 

Owen nodded, trying to get words out. Try to explain that  _ yes  _ he heard him, and yes  _ of course _ he felt the same.

“Is it too soon for me to say that?” Casey whispered, sounding worried. Like he was afraid of things being messed up again.

“No,” Owen finally managed to get out. He wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him closer, “No it's not. I love you too Casey, probably more than I should.” 

“That's good,” Casey said, nodding slightly and moving back to his former position of using Owen as a pillow. Smiling into Owen’s chest, still almost falling asleep against him, seeming comfortable and content having Owen’s arms wrapped around him.

“Yeah,” Owen kissed the top of Casey’s head, smiling into said kiss, “It is.”

Technically, Owen would think later, saying that you're falling in love a person pretty much counts as saying you love them. So he had technically said it first. But he wouldn’t say that out loud.

For right now, having Casey trying not to fall asleep, and ignoring the looks some people were throwing, this was good. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> be on the lookout for some bonding fic's soon, because i need them and apparently i have to write what i need
> 
> comments & kudos are what feed me is2g


End file.
